


Washroom Showers

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara surprises Lee in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washroom Showers

Title: Washroom Showers  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Word Count: ~150  
Summary: Kara surprises Lee in the shower...  
A/N: Written for audience challenge at [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/).

 

  


“What are you doing?” Lee asked, standing in the showers.

Kara grabbed him from behind and kissed his neck.  “What do you think?”

Lee turned to face her. “Anyone can come in.”

She smirked.  “Let them watch.”

Lee smiled right before grabbing her and pushing her against the bulkhead, attacking her mouth and peeling off her soaking tanks.  Kara worked on her wet pants. 

When she was ready, he lifted her and thrust inside.  He knew they didn’t have long.  Frak! it was hot.    

Kara rubbed her clit as he thrust inside her.  Lee knew he was getting close, and he could feel she was too.  

After they came, Lee released her, and they held each other, catching their breaths.  

Then they heard the clapping.  Lee looked behind him.  Frak! Hotdog.

“You two are better than porn,” he said with a smirk.

Lee was about to respond, but Hotdog ran away.  He looked back at Kara.  She shrugged.  “He knows better than to mess with God and his CAG.”

  
  



End file.
